Ads
by Xavierre
Summary: Berani deketin dia, Aomine? / Bau keringat sih! Mana dakian pula! / Sialan! / Ads 3: Doni. Garing. AoKise.
1. KacauTalk

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

**_WARNING_: _Abal_. _Garing_. Tidak jelas pastinya. Dan _gak_ mirip aslinya, banyak perubahan.**

Begini: Deskripsi

**Begini**: Iklan

_Begini_: Chat di KacauTalk

.

.

.

**Dengan aplikasi KacauTalk, kamu bisa _chatting_ dan _nelpon_ dengan siapa saja.**

"Hai, _Maiubou-chan_~" Murasakibara terlihat menyapa kotak yang berisi satu lusin _maiubou_.

Salah.

"Selamat pagi, Kerosuke." Midorima menyapa kodok mainannya.

Masih salah.

"Hai, Kagami_cchi_~" Suara Kise terdengar agak aneh dari biasanya, lebih dibuat meliuk-liuk(?) begitu.

Hampir benar.

**Mau _nelpon_ 1 jam, 3 jam, 1 hari, 3 tahun, 1 dasawarsa, dengan KacauTalk semuanya GRATIS!**

**Selain _nelpon_, kamu juga bisa _chatting _dengan teman-teman kamu. Sama-sama gratis! GoM juga pakai KacauTalk, _lho_!**

**Dengan _group chatting_, kamu juga bisa _nge-chat_ sama teman kamu sebanyak-banyaknya! Tinggal _invite_ semuanya!**

Terlihat Kise mulai menyentuh-nyentuh nama kawan-kawannya sambil tertawa cekikikan. Apa yang dia tertawakan coba.

.

_Kise: hy! ^o^/_

_Murasakibaracchi: Siapa ini?_

_Midorimacchi: Berisik, nanodayo!_

_Aominecchi: heh -_-_

_Kurokocchi: Kise-kun alay_

_Akashicchi: Letakkan handphone kalian dan cepat latihan. *ckrish, ckrish*_

_Kise: HIDOI SSU YO!_

_._

Sebuah gunting merah menutupi layar dan bergerak. Membuat suara semacam _ckrish-ckrish_. "_Free_." Disusul seringai yandere dari celah-celah gunting(?).

"_Free_." Wajah sedatar teflon muncul, dengan raut polos bak anak TK membentuk gestur huruf V. _Brace yourselves, seme-seme_ kelaparan mulai menginvasi.

"_Free_!" Kise mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sukses membuat semua _fangirl_nya dikubur bersama-sama karena hidungnya pecah(?) tak kuat menampung darah yang mengalir bagai air terjun.

"_FREE_!" Enam laki-laki itu berteriak tidak beraturan. Bisa dibayangkan, suara tenang, suara _cempreng_, suara berat, suara kalem, suara malas bersatu dengan intonasi yang berbeda-beda.

...

Hancur.

**_FreeTalk_. KacauTalk.**

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: Yaaaaaa, ini _fanfic_ murahan(?). Tak pantas dibaca. Menjijikkan dan hina-dina Huhuhu. Sedih sekali -_-

Tapi _review_ dalam bentuk apa pun selalu saya terima. Ejekan boleh, saran boleh, _request_ juga boleh (berhubung saya tidak profesional, saya tidak menjamin semua request akan dikabulkan, mungkin yang saya mampu saja). Walaupun isinya cuma spasi saja.

Jangan takut me_review_, sebab saya tidak akan menusuk kalian dengan gunting. Oke?

Kalau tidak tahu apa yang harus kalian bicarakan pada kotak review bisa di-_fav_ atau di-_follow_ /_ngarepbanget._ Sekian.


	2. HaLo Teen

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

_Special thanks to**:**_

** kay . kei . key . sky, ai hakawa, fujoayachan, UseMyImagination, Lilyka, The TsubasaYuki, ruizuna, Hyorikazu, AzuraLunatique, dan semua yang berpartisipasi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: OOC. Abal. Garing. Tidak jelas. Tak bermutu pokoknya. Slight AkaKuro, KagaKuro. Akashi fans, brace yourselves.**

Begini: Deskripsi.

**Begini**: Iklan.

_Begini_: SMS.

.

.

.

Terlihat Kuroko menggenggam sebuah ponsel berwarna biru muda. Dia sedang menunggu pesan balasan dari teman dunia mayanya yang mengajak untuk bertemu.

.

_To: Akashi-kun_

_Akashi-kun, aku sudah sampai nih. Pakai kemeja biru muda ya._

_._

_To: Tetsuya_

_Wah, kawaii~_

_Lihat ke belakang dong, Tetsuya-ku yang imut~_

_._

Kise yang menemani Kuroko turut membaca pesan itu. Dia _cekikikan_ sendiri. "_Gombal_nya, _ssu_."

Yang patut dipertanyakan adalah... Sejak kapan Akashi pintar merayu?

Kuroko hanya diam, sebenarnya dia geli sekali. Tapi masa iya dia harus _cekikikan kayak_ Kise. Kan itu bukan gaya_ kuudere_ yang dianut Kuroko.

Kemudian mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang, sesuai perintah Akashi.

Tampaklah seorang pemuda kekar nan ganteng berambut merah darah. Dia menaikkan alis bercabangnya ketika bertemu pandang dengan Kuroko dan Kise. Intensitasnya... Bagaikan macan liar, _rawrr!_

Kuroko terpana saat itu juga. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang bak ABG yang jatuh cinta, beserta rona-rona merah di wajah, pemilik _phantom shoot_ tersebut membalas pesan Akashi.

.

_To: Akashi-kun._

_Akashi-kun tinggi. Tubuh Akashi-kun juga terlatih. Keren deh._

.

_To: Tetsuya_

_Apa maksudmu? Kamu mau menyindirku, Tetsuya?_

_Kayaknya kamu salah lihat. Turunin view-mu dikit dong, Sayang._

.

Dan rekaman terputar ulang ketika Kuroko dan Kise menoleh ke belakang.

Beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang kemudian menghilang, menampakkan seorang pemuda bermata heterokromia di sebelah si macan liar.

Wah ternyata dia pendek sekali!

Ia juga memegang rangkaian bunga mawar yang semuanya berwarna merah pekat.

_TEOT~_

_Sound effect_ ban kempes (?) turut menemani kemunculan Akashi.

Kuroko kehabisan kata. Kise terkapar karena tak kuat menahan tawa.

.

**Mau tinggi? Minum HaLo Teen! Tumbuh _tuh_ ke atas, bukan ke bawah!**

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N: Ini **Akashi Seijuuro**. Author sudah mati dengan tusukan gunting di kepalanya. Jadi fanfic nista ini tidak akan berlanjut lagi. Review diterima, kecuali yang merendahkan martabat saya. Ini perintah. Dan perintah saya adalah absolut. Sekian. Terima kasih.


	3. Doni

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

_Special thanks to:_

**ruizuna, Lilyka, UseMyImagination, Unknown Reader, BloodyFang04, The Tsubasa Yuki, 13th Hell, jesper . s, kay . kei . key . sky, raracchi, SeraphelArchangelaClaudia, Hyorikazu, dan semua yang telah berpartisipasi.**

.

.

.

**WARNING: Abal. ****Garing****. Tidak bermutu. Tidak jelas. ****BL AoKise**** (**kalau tidak terlalu suka AoKise, mohon jangan dibaca ya, nanti kena gangguan pencernaan**). ****RANDOM****.**

Begini: Deskripsi

**Begini**: Iklan

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki sudah berdandan(?) rapi dengan balutan kemeja hitam serta celana _jeans_ yang dihiasi rantai-rantai khas _preman_ kurang modal yang hobi _malak_ uang ibu-ibu di depan gang.

"_Yosh_. Aku sudah ganteng. Hahaha. Aku yakin Kise pasti terpikat denganku. Karena yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanyalah aku sendiri! "

Aomine berseru seolah tidak punya adat. Sampai anak kecil sekompleksnya menangis. Dikira ada gorila infeksi lepas dari KBS. Aduh, garing ya.

.

Sesampainya di pesta, Aomine bertemu dengan Kagami serta Nijimura, sahabat dan mantan kaptennya.

"Oi, oi, itu Kise!" Kagami menunjuk-nunjuk seorang pemuda bening putih merona(?), dan menebar aura shalala yang blink-blink bercahaya.

Tampaknya Kise tengah berjalan dengan kekasih Kagami, Kuroko Tetsuya. Sesekali mereka bercanda. Lebih tepatnya Kise yang bercanda dan Kuroko diam saja. Kasihan...

"Berani _deketin_ dia, Aomine?" tantang Nijimura dengan wajah lurusnya seperti biasa. Nijimura dan Kagami tahu Aomine sudah menyukai Kise dari zaman Teikou. Aomine suka curhat ternyata.

"Bau keringat _sih_! Mana redup, _daki_an pula. Huahahaha!" Kagami tertawa dengan berlebihan sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Rrrr.

"Sialan!" Aomine menyingsingkan lengan bajuya dan bersiap menonjok Kagami. Kambuh lagi mental jalanan Aomine.

**Kamu butuh kesegaran instan! Doni Garden Bloom baru! Lengkap dengan ekstrak anggur dan pasak bumi! Cocok untuk pria liar seperti kamu!**

Apa pula ekstrak anggur dan pasak bumi itu...

Kise yang berjalan tak jauh dari manusia redup tersebut mulai mendekat dan mendekat. Berkat parfum Doni, Aomine mampu menarik perhatian Kise sesaat setelah sang model menghirup aromanya.

"Aomine_cchi_~"

Aomine menoleh ketika Kise menyebut namanya. "Ya, Kise?" Si redup agak canggung menyapa Kise. Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, ceritanya.

Kise tersipu-sipu. "Aku mencintaimu, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Saat kita _one-on-one_. Tapi karena kau bau, _ssu._.. Aku jadi sering pusing dan malas berdekatan denganmu(?). Tapi sekarang... Aku mohon, _ssu_!" Kise tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar dan jelas. Ia mulai memeluk Aomine hangat. Pipinya memerah, menggemaskan _lho_.

"Tentu saja, Kise... Aku juga mencintaimu dari dulu." Tangan hitam Aomine melakukan hal yang sama. Ditambah sedikit raba-raba. Ehem. _Erominecchi!_

"Aomine_cchi_..."

"Kise.."

"Aomine_cchi_.."

Semakin dekat dan intens.

"Kise..."

"A-Aomine_cchi_! Apa yang kau laku—hmph!"

...

...

Selanjutnya tidak bisa dipublikasikan.

**Keajaiban Doni~**

.

.

.

_Kayaknya_ FIN

.

.

.

A/N: Author tidak mati! Karena Akashi hanya ada di layar laptop Anda serta pada kertas-kertas manga Fujimaki Tadatoshi. HAHAHA. *gunting melayang*

Ya sudah lah. Saya kapok bully Akashi. Gomenasai, Akashi-san! Gomen! Gomen!

Ngomong-ngomong maaf kalau chapter satu ini aneh sekali. Kenapa juga ada anggur dan pasak bumi? Bukannya itu biasa ada di minuman penambah stamina? -_-

Lagian... D*wny Garden Bloom itu pewangi, pelembut, atau apa sih? Bingung...

Selalu ditunggu lho reviewnya! Review diterima dalam segala rupa!


End file.
